Just attraction
by Caterina Malfoy
Summary: Un pequeño desliz, causado por una infidelidad y una tentación prohibida, acabarán con el tranquilo mundo de Lilianne Evans. Mucho lemmon.
1. Chapter 1

**Mi primer James Lily. Espero que os guste. Es un poco UA, por lo que todo es posible. Si no os gusta no leais.**

**Just attraction**

_Tres meses después de aquel pequeño "incidente" se arrepentía como nunca jamás en su vida. No podía negar que se lo había pasado en grande durante toda la noche, pero por aquel entonces, su problema, había aumentado de volumen. Y el problema de sus amigas también._

_Todo empezó el 31 de Octubre de ese año, cuando ella cursaba séptimo curso_...

Una muchacha muy bella, de diecisiete años bajaba la escalera del Vestíbulo.

Era alta, delgadísima, pero con un cuerpazo lleno de curvas, voluptuosas e insinuantes. Las piernas sobresalía de una pequeñísima y corta falda de los colores de Gryffindor, su casa, y un generoso escote se entreveía a través de la ajustada y medio desabrochada camiseta del uniforme. Pero, lo que más resaltava en esa muchacha, era su sedosa y brillante melena roja, a la vez que unos brillantes y hermosos ojazos verde esmeralda.

Pero, la pobre muchacha lloraba, despechada. Acababa de encontrar a su novio, tirándose a una criatura de segundo curso. Eso había sido muy bajo por ella, así que lo había dejado al momento.

Continuó su camino hasta que llegó a los jardines del colegio, donde deberían estar sus amigas. No quería contarles lo sucedido, pero con ellas se sentiría mejor.

Alice Stanford y Mary McDonald la vieron llegar y se levantaron, para acercarse a ella.

La primera era rubia, con perfectos bucles hasta media espalda, algo más bajita que Lily, pero con unas curvas todavía más sensuales y probocativas, unos ojos azules como el cielo, y unos lavios rosas luminosos. Era dulce, como el azucar.

La segunda, era tan alta como Lily, pero todavía más delgada, con una silueta muy estilizada. De cabello azabache, ondulado, ojos grisaceos y unos lavios curvados y carnosos, de color carmín. Era peligrosa, como una visión prohibida.

Las tres eran conocidas en Hogwarts por su belleza incomparable, la mitad de los alumnos babeaban por sus traseros, pero solo la primera, la muchacha pelirroja, lucía por su inteligencia.

Cuando vieron llegar a la muchacha, con los ojos anegados de lágrimas, se preocuparon y se acercaron a ella.

-Cielo¿Qué te ocurre?- le preguntó con voz suave, claramente preocupada Alice.

Ella no pudo responder, solo se abrazó a ella. Mary, imaginó lo sucedido y habló.

-¿Ha sido ese capullo, verdad?- inquirió, con una voz libidinosa, siempre suya- ¿Qué te ha hecho?

La muchacha se mordió el labio inferior, preocupada. Sabía que Mary estaba al corriente de las palizas que le había pegado su ahora ex-novio a la muchacha, y si sabía que ahora le había metido los cuernos con una criatura, iría a matarlo. Pero no había vuelta atrás.

Le contó a sus amigas lo sucedido, y ellas escucharon atentas. Al terminar, solo pudieron abrazar a su amigas, hasta que ella dejó de llorar.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- le preguntó Alice, con una amable sonrisa.

La muchacha asintió, y todas tres se dirigieron en silencio hasta la sala común de Gryffindor, pues se había hecho muy tarde, y faltaba poco para el toque de queda.

Al llegar allí encontraron la sala llena a revosar de alumnos ¡¿Cómo se habían olvidado de que esa noche era Halloween?! Mary y Alice intentaron convencer a la pelirroja para que se quedara a festejar con ellas, pero ella se resistía. Entonces, una vos masculina la llamó.

-¿Lily?- le preguntó un muchacho de cabello pajizo, algo despeinado, rostro dulce y mirada dorada- ¿Qué te sucede?

Corrió hacia ella, entre el tumulto de gente, y la muchacha se lanzó a sus brazos. Remus Lupin era su mejor amigo, a él no podía esconderle nada.

Tras contarle la historia, que también fue escuchada sin molestia de Lily por los cuatro amigos de Remus, otro chico habló.

-Que le follen a ese capullo- dijo una voz a la derecha de Lily.

Ella se volteó para encontrarse con James Potter, moreno, musculoso, con una amplia sonrisa pícara y unas gafas que le daban un aire estudioso, aunque no lo tenía.

-Vente de fiesta con nosotros- propuso otra voz a su izquierda.

Sirius Black, elegante, aristócrata, de rostro fino y frágil, profundos y misteriosos ojos grises, y oscura cabellera negra.

-¡Venid todas!- exclamó el tercer amigo de Remus.

Pequeñito, rubio, pero no menos atractivo que sus amigos, Peter Pettigrew enternecía a cualquier chica con una simple mirada.

-Pero, si venís- dijo la última voz-, debéis estar dispuestas a todo¿Qué nos decís?

Frank Longbottom, el más mucsuloso y cuadrado de todos, los miraba con una sonrisilla provocativa y lujuriosa.

Lilianne Evans, la muchacha despechada, sabía como eran los juegos de sus compañeros de casa, sabía que seguramente infringiría muchas normas del colegio, que si su madre supiera lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer la metería en un convento, pero, sobretodo, que si no iba, se arrepentiría.

Miró a Alice y a Mary. La primera dudosa, escondiendo una mirada de curiosidad, la segunda con una mirada llena de lujuria.

-Venimos con vosotras- dijo, entregándole una mano a James Potter, y la otra a Sirius Black.

Las llevaron a algún lugar del séptimo piso, en la oscura noche, sin hacer ruido. Vio como James Potter daba unas tres vueltas delante de un tapiz, que se convirtió en una puerta, por la que pasaron los ocho leones.

Y ella, boquiabierta, encontró una extraña sala, imposible de imaginar en el castillo.Estaba casi a oscuras, pero se podían apreciar tres cómodas camas, con sabanas de seda roja, grandes almohadones blandos, separadas por dos biombos de una rejilla dorada. El resto de la sala estaba decorada con almohadas de colores rojizos, rosados o dorados, llena de cortinas de tul semitransparentes de los mismos tonos, embriagada por una frangancia entumecedora y excitante.

Sin decir palabra, los muchachos les entregaron a las tres chicas diferentes piezas de ropa, y las condujeron hacia un tercer biombo, más tupido, donde se cambiaron.

Alice se puso su prenda, un tanga y un babydoll azul celeste, como sus ojos; Mary unas bragas tipo culotte y unos sujetadores de fantasia, negros; y Lily, unas bragas y un camisón que apenas le llegaba hasta por dejabo del trasero de un tono rojizo, como su cabello, semitransparente.

Las tres muchachas, entendiendo el juego que les proponian, se dirigieron hacia las tres camas, de derecha a izquiera, Alice, Mary y Lily. La pelirroja se tumbó en la cama, mirando el techo, donde miles de estrellas doradas brillaban al son de una suave música.

Al poco rato, escuchó com Frank Longbottom hablaba con Alice. Se imaginaba la escena.

Su amiga rubia, siempre había estado enamorada de ese muchacho, ahora sus sueños se convertirían en realidad. Él sería su primer hombre. Imaginó que el muchacho le susurraría palabrejas tranquilizadoras, mientras sus grandes manos acariciaban los generosos senos de su amiga, excitandola. Cómo luego, le arrancaria el babydoll, siguiendo acariciando sus pechos, mientras la besaba. Cómo le quitaría la minudez de tanga, y deslizaría un dedo hasta su entrepierna y...

Los gemidos de Alice empezaron a oirse por doquier, cada vez más potentes, más desgarradores, hasta que a ellos se juntaron los de Frank.

No supo cuanto rato habría durado aquellos, pero a Lily se le hizo eterno.

Mientras Frank y Alice seguían con lo suyo, fue el turno de Mary. Escuchó los pasitos de Peter Pettigrew, acercándose a ella. La imaginación de la pelirroja se desató otra vez.

Antes de que el rubio hubiera podido percatarse, Mary se habría sentado en zancadillas encima de él, para luego empezar un movimiento balanceante que lo volvería loco. Mientras, él la tocaba, por donde podía, la agarraba con fuerza a él, le arrancaba la ropa, antes de desnudarse él, voltearla, hacer que levantara el trasero, y...

Esta vez, los gemidos de Mary, más cercanos que los de Alice, se oyeron por toda la sala.

Ahora sería el turno de Lily.

Pero había un pequeño error de cuentas. Si Frank y Peter estaban con Alice y Mary¿Con quién le tocaría a ella? Quedaban Potter, Black y Lupin. Por el biombo, aparecieron los tres muchachos, vestidos aún con los pantalones. Potter la miraba divertido, Black lascivo, y Lupin embelesado.

Con un rápido salto, Potter subió a la cama y le vendó fuertemente los ojos a la muchacha, ella sonrió; unas manos frías, que solo podían pertenecer a Black, la hicieron estremeder mientras le quitaban el camisón; otras manos, cálidas y cuidadosas, las de Lupin, la despojaron con timidez de sus bragas.

Y allí empezó su perdición.

La lengua jugetona de Potter entró en su boca, bailando una danza infernal con la suya, mientras el cuello de Lily se retorcía hacia atrás para poder abastar más del moreno; las manos frías empezaron a acariciarle la espalda, desde los hombros hasta la cintura; las manos calidas jugaban con sus dedos de los pies, dandole caricias mientras subían lentamente por las piernas.

Las fuertes manos del moreno la obligaron a voltearse, sin dejar de besarla, apoyada en sus rodillas y sus brazos tendidos; notó como un cuerpo de se metía por debajo de ella y las manos frías volvieron al ataque, acariciandole los pechos con fruición; por detrás, las manos cálidas jugaban con sus nalgas, firmes y suaves, haciendo larga la espera deseada por la entrepierna de la muchacha.

El moreno la obligó a bajar, hasta que se encontró con su entrepierna, dura y caliente. Ella misma le bajó la cremallera del pantalon y los calconcillos, para empezar a lamer con deleite.

Al bajar, sus pechos quedaron justo encima de la boca del muchacho de manos frías, momento que el empezó a lamer y a mordisquear sus pezones.

El tercer muchacho, no pudo resistir más la tentación, y tres de sus dedos entraron con fuerza por el sexo húmedo de la pelirroja.

Gimió, ante aquel contacto. Y eso fue el detonante.

Potter presionaba la cabeza de la pelirroja contra él, quien gritaba de placer, mientras Black la penetraba por delante y Lupin por detrás.

Cada vez aumentaban más la velocidad, los cuatro estaban más mojados, y unas fuertes palpitaciones se apoderaban de ellos, cada vez más fuertes, más locas, más calientes.

Y los cuatro llegaron al orgasmo a la vez, corriendose descaradamente todos en Lily.

_Y ahora, tres meses después, se arrepentía de que esa atracción por lo prohibido la hubiera dejado embarazada, a ella y a sus dos mejores amigas. ¿Qué hacer?_

**¡Reviews para saber vuestra opinión¡Si no os ha gustado prefiero no comentarios¡Gracias!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Tener diecisiete años, estar en Hogwarts, ser Premio Anual, Prefecta y, además, embarazada, no era el sueño de nadie, y menos el mío. Sobretodo, porque aparte de mis mil tareas, tube que encontrar quien era el padre de mi futuro bebé. ¡¿Porque les dejé cambiarse de posición a los tres?! Pero bueno, ya no hay vuelta atrás... y solo se me acudía una idea para saber quien era, y lo tenía todo apunto, la poción y demás, solo me faltaba..._

Una muchacha pelirroja, se despertó pesadamente un aburrido sábado de Enero. Se sentía mareada y tenía nauseas, para variar.

Tras una rápida ducha se maquilló un poco. Negro para contornear sus brillantes ojos, que adquirieron vida propia, rojo para sus labios, que se veían más que apetecibles, un poco de colorete para resaltar los pomulos, y voilá.

Salió del baño desnuda, mientras sus amigas, con el mismo problema que ella, todavía dormían.

Y, entonces, como esperando que su plan se cumpliera solo, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-Lily, tenemos ronda de prefectos y...- Remus Lupin se quedó callado de golpe.

La observó detenidamente.

Si piel, de porcelana, humedecida por el agua de la ducha, brillaba, pareciendo barniz. Su pelo, un como mojado, le caía sedosamente por la espalda, y los pechos, voluptuosos, se veían más apetecibles que nunca.

Ella se le acercó, meneando la cadera; lo cogió de la corbata, y tiró de él hasta que entraron en el baño. Cerró la luz y, con la varita, hizo aparecer y encendió varias velas, que flotaron por la habitación, reflejadas en los blancos baldosines de la pared.

-Lily, yo...- murmuró él.

Desde esa noche de Halloween, había sido casi incapaz de hablarle a la muchacha, supuso que porque estaba avergonzado, pero a ella le daba igual; le sacaría la vengüenza por donde fuera.

-Déjate, Remus- susurró ella, empujándolo hasta que quedó atrapado en la pared.

Se abrazó a él, que parecía dispuesto a intentar evitar el contacto corporal, y le desabrochó la corbata con lentitud. Sabía que jugando con sombras, conseguiría lo que necesitaba del dulce muchacho.

Cuando estubo desabrochada, la mordió y tiró de ella, hasta que se la quitó. Entonces, le desabrochó los botones de la camisa, para luego acariciarle el pecho, suave y lleno de cicatrices. Lo empezó a besar, manchándolo de carmín, lamiendo juguetona sus pezones, que empezaban a estar duros.

Él, en un arrebato, pegó sus manos al trasero de la pelirroja, con fuerza, y la atrajo hacia él. Notó como estaba ya duro y calentito.

Pasó su mano entre sus dorados cabellos, acariciándolo suavemente, antes de besarlo. Lengua con lengua, las dos muy dulces, jugaron hasta que el muchacho cayó al suelo, con la muchacha encima.

Ella, sentada de cuclillas, empezó a menearse hacia arriba y hacia abajo, mientras él le pellizcaba los pezones. Jadeaban entrecortadamente, cuando ella le quitó la camiseta del uniforme, y le bajó los pantalones hasta las rodillas.

Le obligó a sentarse en el bordillo de la bañera, donde terminó de bajarle los pantalones y le quitó los calconcillos.

Aunque no lo pareciera, Remus la tenía muy grande y regordeta, un placer demasiado vicioso y erecto al que Lily no pudo evitar meterle bocado. Tan metida estaba en lo suyo Lily, que no escuchó como su dos amigas, ya despiertas, llamaban a la puerta preocupadas.

Remus fue tirándose hacia atrás, para terminar tirado en la bañera, vacía de agua pero resvaladiza. Lily entró tambien, y se volvió a meter de cuclillas, esta vez dejando que la penetrara.

Empezó a moverse de arriba abajo rapidamente, augmentando la velocidad y cerrando las piernas, para ejercer más presión. Remus gemía, tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, y parecía no notar nada.

Justo un poco antes de que se corriera, se levantó y, tras agarrar su sexo con ambas manos, empezó a lamer jugetona.Un liquido blanco salió casi disparado, manchándole la cara a la muchacha, pero pudo coger un poco de eso dentro de una cajita de plástico que tenía preparada.

Sonrió jugueton antes de seguir con lo suyo, puesto que se lo estaba pasando en grande.

Nada más acabar con Remus, se vistió apresuradamente ante la mirada atónita de sus dos compañeras de habitación. Un pequeño tanga rojo, unos sujetadores con push-up, y un vestidito escotado de infarto fueron su remedio casero. Unos zapatos de tacón vertiginosos, cogió otra cajita, y salió corriendo de su habitación, dejando al pobre Remus desnudo en el baño, jadeante.

Como todavía era muy temprano, no se encontró a nadie en la sala común.

Subió las escaleras de los chicos y llegó al séptimo dormitorio, donde debería estar una de sus presas.

Llamó a la puerta, y una voz somnolienta le respondió que se fuera. Genial, solo estaba uno. Abrió la puerta con cuidado, y escuchó como el chico se quejaba, sacó una pierna, y las quejas cesaron.

Entró en la habitación, y enseguida vió a James Potter con los ojos muy abiertos mirándola.

-Tú no preguntes, y conseguirás lo que quieras- murmuró, dándole la espalda y cerrando la puerta con el pestiño interior.

Y, de espaldas a él, empezó a acariciarse el trasero, al son de una música imaginaria. Levantava el trasero y los bajaba, al tiempo que se subía la faldita del vestido y se la volvía a bajar, de una manera muy sujerente.

Sin dejar de hacer eso, con una mano, se bajó el tirante derecho, luego el izquierdo. El vestido se aguantaba solo por el relieve de sus grandes pechos.

James, que se dejaba llevar por la chica, corrió hacia el aparato de música que tenían en la habitación y lo encendió, dándo la casualidad que sonó una música con aires tropicales, alegre y de ritmo marcado.

Se acercó, sin parar de bailar, a una de las columnas de madera que sujetaban las cortinas de cada cama; la utilizó a modo de barra americana. Con una pierna encima de la cama, se movía hacia adelante y hacia atrás, mientras le señalaba al chico con el dedo indice que se acercara.

Él obedeció, como buen chico, y se acercó a ella por detrás. Con una mano le recorría la pierna, hasta el muslo interior, y con la otra le acariciaba uno de los pechos, o dos dos a la vez. Le besaba el cuello con ternura, mientras ella, con las dos manos vueltas hacia atrás, le agarraba para que se acercaba más.

Y, de repente, el chico se soltó.

La empujó hasta encima de la cama donde ella lo había estado provocando, y la obligó a abrirse de piernas. Bajó rapidamente y empezó a lamer con deleite. Ella gemía, olvidándose unos momentos del propósito de aquella visita.

Tras eso el muchacho, que solo vestía los pantalones negros de un pijama, empezó a meterle un dedo y un otro, mientras se bajaba los dedos para la penetración.Se colocó encima de ella, y la muchacha le agarró con las piernas, levantandose, buscando contacto, deseosa de ser penetrada de una vez por todas. Él, mientras, le empezó a morder los pezones, con fuerza, haciendole daño y placer a la vez.

La penetró, con una rápida y placentera embestida.

La cama crujía bajo el peso y movimiento de dos personas, Lily gritaba de placer y James casi había dejado los ojos en blanco. El movimiento era cada vez más rapido, más mecánico, ella cerraba los ojos con fuerza mientras él, con la boca semiabierta, le lamía un pezón.

Y llegaron al orgasmo, como una explosión de placer que les hizo perder la noción del tiempo y del espacio. Una onda expansiva desde el interior que les removió todas las celulas de su cuerpo.

No había conseguido lo que deseaba, pero estaba satisfecha. Ahora solo le quedaba uno, pensaba, mientras James Potter la besaba como si en eso le fuera la vida.

Sirius Black pasó el día entrenando en el estadio de Quidditch, el partido con Slytherin quedaba cerca, y quería ganar. Por eso, cuando Evans apareció en la arena, y lo llamó a gritos, bajó molesto para ver que quería.

-McGonagall- anunció ella, con una sonrisa trágica.

Luego lo acompañó hasta el vestidor, mientras le explicaba que la vieja lo llamaba para hablar de algo importante.

-¿Té esperas aquí mientras me ducho, o vienes conmigo?- bromeó el muchacho, cogiendo una toalla y, sin esperar respuestra, entrando en las duchas.

Poco esperaba que, segundos despues, apareciera la muchacha completamente desnuda, justo en el momento en que él acababa de quitarse los boxers y no pudo disimular su erección, pero no pareció avergonzado.

-¿Qué...?- susurró él, mientras ella se acercaba poco a poco, hasta acorrarlarlo.

-Quiero ducharme contigo- susurró la pelirroja.

A los pocos segundos, ella se encontra arrodillada, en el suelo, con el trasero levantado, mientras él la penetraba por detrás, gimiendo y jadeando los dos.

Minutos después ella tomó el mando de la situación.

Le obligó a tenderse en el suelo, le ató las manos en el grifo de la ducha, mientras le vendaba los ojos.

-Ahora, sabrás lo que es una leona- le susurró, bajando la mano por el vientre, antes de agarrarlo con fuerza y arrodillarse delante de él.

La de Sirius era enorme, pensó asombrada, jamás había visto algo parecido. De hecho, todo el chico era hermoso. Con musculos bien trabajados, poderosos y fuertes, de piel suave y blanca...

Poco rato llevaba trabajando en él, cuando se corrió y consiguió lo que necesitaba. Pero, no iba a pararse, almenos todavía. Ella también quería su otra recompensa.

Con los dos pechos rodeó el sexo de Sirius, que volvió a erguirse con el contaco, y empezó a friccionarlo para causarle placer, mientras le daba lametones cuando estaba suficiente cerca.

Tras eso, se colgó de su cuello, y dejó que se librara de las cuerdas.

La aprisionó contra la pared, mientras la embestía una y otra vez, causando un ruido ensordecedor y seco contra la mampara de la ducha, que terminó por romperse, y los dos cayeron al suelo.

Pero allí no paró con sus embestidas, fuertes, rápidas, y las más experimentadas.

_Y, tras eso, conseguí todo lo que necesitaba, pese a no tener la de Potter. Si esta poción se vuelve roja, será que el padre no es Lupin, si también lo hace la de Black, será que él tampoco lo es, y, entonces, sabré que es Potter._

_**Reviews?**_


	3. Chapter 3

Estaba esperando los cambios en la poción, impaciente, pero no pasaba nada. Ningua se volvía roja, ¿Podía ser posible? Sólo se me venía en mente que el padre fueran los dos si esperaba alguna especie de mellizos, pero se me hacía demasiado raro pensar aquello. Entonces, la puerta se abrió de golpe e irrumpió James Potter.

James Potter parecía molesto, más que molesto. Se acercó a ella y le pegó una bofetada.

Ella, sorprendida, dejó caer sin querer uno de los frascos. El de Sirius Black. Ahora no sabría si su hijo sería suyo.

Potter parecía estar enfadado todavía, agarró el otro frasco y lo lanzó contra la pared. Genial, pensó Lily.

-¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?- inquirió Lily Evans, levantándose de su cama.

-El hijo es mío- gruñó él-. Te compartí una vez, sólo una Lily, y no voy a compartirte jamás, ni a ti ni al bebé.

Ella pareció extrañada, pero el comportamiento violento de James la había molestado soberanamente. No se lo iba a perdonar con facilidad. A ella le daba igual de quien fuera el hijo, pero tenía que saberlo.

-Jamás. Sólo si de verdad eres el padre- rugió ella.

James, molesto, la acorraló contra la pared. Sólo había una solución para eso. La agarró con fuerza por el cuello, ignorando sus gritos, y le introdujo la varita por la entrepierna, que sangró un poco.

Lily lloraba, sabía lo que iba a hacer, ella también lo había pensado pero se había resistido. Su fe católica no le permetía abortar.

-No vas a perder el bebé, Lily- dijo él con voz extrañamente suave y lejana-. Porque no hay ningún bebé.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos que había estado manteniendo cerrados con fuerza. Estaba en la Sala Común, rodeada por sus amigas, por los amigos de James Potter, por la mitad de sus compañeros que lo miraban preocupados.

Era de noche. Reconocía el olor y el ruido característicos de las fiestas de Gryffindor.

De pronto, se acordó de que su casa había ganado la copa de Quidditch y de que ellos se encontraban festejándolo. Una botella en su mano le indicó que se había emborrachado.

Todo había sido un sueño.

O una pesadilla.

Maldijo a su hébria mente calenturrienta.

**Fin.**


End file.
